Teen Titans: The Blade of Kharana
by Ashura5000
Summary: A year after the Trigon battle, the Titans move on with there lives, until Ravens 17th birthday brings trouble far worse than the year before... Possible ROB&RAE R&R please!
1. Prologue

Teen Titans:  
The Blade of Kharana

(Authors Note: I have yet to see Series 5, so this is just a random storyseta year after "The End: Part 3".)

Prologue:

It had been a complete year since the alleged "end of the world" fiasco, and life in Titans Tower was much more relaxed because of it.

Robin had grown taller in the year, and because of this he was forced to upgrade his costume into a darker and less, as Beast Boy called it, dorky outfit. One of the more bizarre changed though was Robin, or Tim as he was referred to around the tower, had now decided that he didn't need to keep his identity secret from his friends. Especially after the incident with Raven, which made him realise how little his team knew about each other. In a mere week, everyone knew about Bruce Wayne, and the past Tim had lived before he had moved on. For Tim, his romance life could be worse, however the other Titans know that there is a reason why he chooses not to get a girlfriend, other than he thinks it could be a problem…

Starfire was much more relaxed, and after a discussion with Tim one night they decided that a relationship between them would not work, due to the dangers it could cause them. Now, Starfire kept in contact with a young Tamaranian boy named Knight, and there was talk (or gossip) around the tower that the relationship may be becoming more serious then anyone had expected.

Beast Boy was pretty much the same guy, except his dream come true of owning a Moped (as he says, "Totally upgraded up by Cyborg!") finally came to be after he inadvertently saved the owner of the store where his dream bike stood. When the call was ordered that trouble was a foot, him and Tim always drove side by side behind the T-Car, unfortunately this caused problems when he tried to park, as he always needed to find a good spot before he could rejoin the battle.

Cyborg had decided on the biggest upgrade of them all, after deciding that he was tired of being seen as just a machine he created a new metallic armour for himself, that actually looked like a human body. Plus, when trouble came out to play, he pressed a button and was instantly triggered into battle mode which consisted of his famous Sonic Cannon. The new look also caused news in his Love Life, and he was often seen around the city on his days off with his girlfriend Sara.

Finally, Raven. After the Trigon catastrophe, and a lot of support from Tim whom she grew more attached to, she finally grew confident in her powers, and realised that she was finally stronger than her "all powerful father". This then led to Ravens life becoming far more peaceful, she no longer had to meditate as much, and was more open with her emotions, and whilst some caused problems in the tower, like rage, she still had a level of control which was seemingly unmatched. Her costume had little change, especially in battle, but on hot boring days she usually lay around with the rest of them in casual clothes that seemed almost shocking at first. She also looked at her birthday with a great sense of joy, and it was on her seventeenth that life changed forever…

On the outlands of the city, right on the border that separated it from the rest of the world, a large portal appeared. It crackled, and then broke through the earth with a force that sent shockwaves throughout the city, causing the water to ripple and the clouds to scatter. From it, a symbol appeared of fire and then crackled again like a spark of electricity being set loose on an unsuspecting hand. The symbol burned into the soil, and then faded into the sand.

Silence greeted the city again, and as soon as the water was set and the sky was clear the sense that whatever had happened was other finally set in.

A hand burst from the soil, and then with a single motion caused the ground to split around it. Releasing the body that was encased within it, and granting it freedom. The body was then wrenched from the earth, and soon stood calmly. Glowing a soft black aura that surrounded it, then the figure raises arm, and places a black and red glove on it, before repeating with the second hand. His hair was spiked and faded different shades of black and red, and his clothes followed the same pattern as his hair, except he wore long trousers and a shirt with a large red symbol from some language unknown to all normal forms of life.

He looked around at the decay around that had been caused with his arrival, and then at the city.

He closed his eyes softly, grinned wickedly and muttered;

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Then he was gone.

To be Continued...

(Comments appreciated! More commentsMore chapters.)


	2. Resurrection

**Chapter 1:  
**Resurrection

That night, the lights in Titans Tower slowly switched of one by one, and in the hallways the gang was saying there goodnights, except for two.

On the roof, staring out at the starry sky, stood Raven and Tim. There hair was covered in confetti, and the remains of snacks and soda stained there clothes. Tim yawned loudly, and sat down on the roofs wall. His legs dangling over the treacherous sea.

"So, have a good birthday?" He asked, staring at the moon which began to seep through the clouds.

Raven removed what remained of her party hat from her head, and sat down next to Tim, smiling.

"It was… better than last year." She explained, and then added quickly; "I mean, at least I got presents this year."

They laughed for a moment, and then stopped shyly.

"Glad you had fun… I guess it made it better that none of our old friends came out to play…"

Tim checked the bright yellow communicator he carried in his pocket, and sure enough the city was fine and peaceful.

Suddenly, he caught sight of her yawning and said with a grin; "Hope we didn't tire ya out."

She laughed, and got to her feat.

"I'm going to bed… it'll be easier to hurt you for that comment when I've had my beauty sleep…"

Tim grinned, and turned back to the sky, but suddenly caught himself yawning and had to endure the taunts of the once demonic girl.

"Hey, Rae?" He suddenly asked as the moon emerged fully behind the large cloud it had once been overshadowed by, and a faint light shone over them.

"Yea?" Came the reply.

"Just remember, I still owe ya a birthday present, alright?" He explained calmly, and looked at her with a look that said "I swear it'll be something great."

Raven blushed quickly, and then started walking towards the door, Tim eventually followed and they continued to talk about events that had occurred during the day.

But as they reached the door, there was a pause as they looked at each other once again, the moon fading behind another cloud.

"Well… Happy Birthday." He muttered, before quickly kissing her on the cheek, opening the door and disappearing down into the darkness of the tower.

Raven stood on the towers roof for a moment, her face a deep crimson.

Suddenly, a grin crept onto her face, and if anyone had seen her they would of noticed the spring in her step.

---

Meanwhile, deep below the city, a man stood in the wreckage of the old HIVE academy. Littered around him were children slowly regaining consciousness, whilst some would never awaken again. He caught his reflection in the pool of blood that seeped beneath his feat, and the mask he wore shone back at him.

Slade moved through the members of his "school", and gave them each a look over before collecting what he needed from one of the deceased.

A small communicator, like the ones the Titans owned except it was entrusted with the HIVE signature.

"Children, you have disappointed me." He began, pacing back and forwards as they stood in line in the destroyed hall.

"I received word but two hours ago stating the HIVE fortress was under attack, strange… I thought, as the Titans had no knowledge of our whereabouts. I simply stated that whoever it was, they were to be dealt with… painfully."

He glanced at the bodies.

"I receive word an hour later that the INDIVIDUAL," he pronounced each syllable with extreme spite, "had broken through the gate and was destroying all defences! So! What do I do? I order every student out of there beds and order them to attack this… person and destroy them. I then proceeded to make my journey here."

He glanced at the children, there faces were tearful over there fallen comrades, and there egos shattered.

"I arrive here but five minutes ago, I find my school destroyed… All teachers dead, and but a handful of my students left alive. What do you suppose I do? In my position… Would you remain here? Knowing that this person was stronger than entire school of young, powerful teenagers?"

He glanced at the doorway, and a large stone man walked in. In his hand was a large coffin, he looked at Slade for instructions. His face cold and lifeless.

"Cinderblock. Show the class my little… Class project…"

The man placed the coffin at the front of the students, and slowly backed away as it opened. A yellow light shone across the room, cracking everything it touched, and when it settled there was one more person in the room.

The girl stood at the head of the room, her blonde hair waving against the cool breeze that seeped into the room. Her clothes were metallic, and the logo of her master shone brightly. But what was most terrifying was her face, which was cold and lifeless… and part metallic.

"This," Slade explained proudly, "is Terra. She is going to show you what we mean by revenge."

To be continued...


	3. The Prediction

**Chapter 2:  
**The Prediction 

The figure walked through the city, his hands dripping the blood of the unsuspecting… the innocent… and the evil.

He could already hear the voices, even as he walked. "Was it worth it? Where the truly so evil that there life was forfeit? They were but children! They had there whole life to turn around-"

But they didn't. And if it drew her faster to him… then so be it…

He glanced at the sky, and circled the moon with his one gloved hand, a thin trail appeared in the sky and quickly faded..

"I believe its time to give my message to the woman in question…"

---

She stood against the wall of fire, her fathers eyes baring down on her.

"You cannot push me back forever… Today you are strong but someday hate will consume you and you will-"

"Enough!" Raven cried, her hands glowing a bright white and trapping the eyes in an aura of lightning.

"I haven't feared you since that day! I wont start now! You will NEVER again-"

She felt a stabbing pain ignite on her back, and from it exploded a teenage boy the same age as herself, she couldn't see his face. Only a shadow.

He grabbed her wrists, and locked there eyes together , then spoke in a sing song voice.

"_When at last the time had come,  
__the end of the world was nearly done.  
But it was ended with both love and power.  
And now the end shall come with the stars shower.  
A boy is the first sign,  
and then a death of a loved one.  
Kharana is coming,  
and he's already won._"

The figure then struck her across the face, and Raven hit the dirt beneath her fathers eyes, who faded in the moment of confusion. She watched as the shadow pulled from its darkness a knife, and with but a raise of his hand made her lift into the air.

"_My dear Raven…  
We were once equals…  
But you are now lost…  
With the song of the eagles…"_

The knife spun in the air, and slashes at her face causing fresh blood to seep across her face. She clutched it, and growled at the shadow.

"I have never had problems with my dreams since my father… I am not starting now! Azarath Metrion-"

---

"-ZINTHOS!"

Raven opened her eyes, and noticed a body fly across the room and hit her wall with a thud and a groan.

She leapt from her bed, hands raised and glowing, she advanced on the figure and with but a thought the lights flicked on, she gasped as Tim got to his feat, rubbing his head and groaning.

"I heard you screaming in yer sleep… and when I came in you were shouting at something, I thought you were having a bad dream so I went to check on-"

Raven blushed, and looked away.

"Sorry, your right. It was just a bad dream-" She felt a hand on her face, and flushed at the thought of Tim going to kiss her again. But the look on his face was that of confusion, he slowly traced his thumb over the thin cut across her cheek and quickly asked;

"… How did you cut yourself? Did you slash it on something as you got up?"

"What? Did I slash what?"

"Your cheek, there's a cut right across it…"

He looked at the bed, and there was blood across the sheets and pillow casing. He glanced across the room and then looked back at Raven.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Her eyes widened, and she pulled away. Falling back against the wall and slumping too the floor, staring at the opposite wall behind him.

Tim observed her as she did, and rushed to her side quickly. His voice shaken, he asked;

"Raven, what is it?"

She slowly pointed at the wall, and slowly explained;

"… I dreamt it…"

On the wall was the poem she had heard, written on the wall with blood. Lying next to it, was a blood soaked knife and a small note.

"_Kharana has come. He has already won._"

To be continued...


End file.
